Delena
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: My first fic for TVD...no idea what title give it..set on the second season,31-07-14, re-editing each chapter, starting with the 1rst now called The Bargain...i just hope that my laziness don't get the best of me... please just give it a chance
1. The Bargain

Damon was seated on the sofa at the studio, nursing a glass of bourbon and thinking the words Katherine had said earlier, "It will always be Stefan", then takes a gulp and darkly laughs, of course it will always be him. That's the same story ever since they were kids.

Just as he was calling him, the subject of his thoughts came through the door alongside this cute little person he can't seem to stop thinking about, Elena. They took a seat in front of him, too close to add salt in his open wounded heart and forcing him to remember that he's just the vampire everyone seems to hate but nobody it's strong enough to kill or worse, he seems to be the man that everybody looks as someone who's about to break, pity, the last feeling we wants to cause on others.

_**- Where is she? –**_ Asked Elena with too much disdain, making quite a contrast with her angel-like features, but he can´t blame her, sometimes it appears that the whole existence of Katherine was to torture someone.

He stays silent and takes another sip smiling drily, thinking he was once into those stuffs, apparently this group has change him, not that he would admit this to anyone. In fact he doesn't want to look weaker and for the sake of his amusement he replies _**"well, last time I checked, I'm not her babysitter, but I would take a guess and say she's out…taking a bite"**_.

Stefan opened big his eyes and Elena covered her mouth with her hands. Damon this time smiled a little bit happier, not that he felt this way, but those two prudes never fail to respond just like he wants them to.

_**- Damon! How could you let her go out!**_

Not pleased by his brother accusation he took a deep breath, sometimes it amuses him that his brother seems to be oblivious of his suffering, "Yeah, brother i´m gonna stay in the same room with the woman that played with my heart and broke it into pieces hundred and fifty years ago", that's what he thought and wanted to say, but what really came out of his mouth was _**"What did you want me to do, little bro? Chained her to my bed and take out the whip I have for this special occasions. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to make any effort to give her any kind of pleasure, therefore you have two options, torture yourself thinking what she may be doing, like I'm sure you would, or expect that she will behave".**_

Elena makes a disgust face and rolled her eyes, and just for a moment Damon starts to imagine what other expressions she can make, yeah, he will love to see her face contour in pleasure, specially under his arms, but he better save that image for his dreams later, now he must try to pay attention to this tedious conversation.

_**- Damon! That's gross! I don't want to know what kind of kinky agreement you two have get to, especially with someone that looks exactly like me.**_

He may love the girl, but sometimes she just act like the seventeen year old girl she is and is in those moments that even for that split of a second he considered that maybe not everything revolves around Elena, but shut that thought, with so many supernatural thing he can forgive her that moments of frivolity and just smile before give an answer - _**Then don't ask more than you little head can accept without exploding but if you want more sex tips to spice things up come to me later, because just so you know missionary style isn't the only way to do it.**_

_**- You're unbelievable.**_- said Stefan.

He was not paying attention to his brother, in fact he was trying very hard to avoid his presence and tried not to look at the hand he was resting on Elena's leg, but was futile. Now that he called his attention he was fully aware of this gesture, so simpler and yet so incredible hurtful to Damon's feeling. He must not show, he must regain control of this and the only way he knew how was through sarcasm - _**I know bro', but changing the subject of my awesomeness, because that would take hours of talking, care to tell me why you are here. Sure as hell you don't want to talk about Katherine and I can't stand the two of you watching me sexily drink my liquor. **_

_**- Isobel's back –**_ stated Stefan.

Damon showed no surprise, ever since the appearance of Katherine saying she wanted to help the group to bring down Klaus, he indeed was expecting the other vampire. Watching Stefan's expecting face he decided to voice his thoughts - _**I thought this will happen any time soon, but never thought it will be this fast.**_

_**- How bro'?**_ – asked Stefan trying to mimicked Damon's previous tone.

He knew his brother well and the fact he knew something before him just bring up those cautions red flags and made him think he was conjuring something without his knowledge. Well, years of hurting each other cannot be forgotten easily, thanks Katherine for that by the way. - _**Logic, brother, simple and pure logic.**_** Isobel has been Katherine's messenger about helping us to defeat Klaus and if the bitch it's out in the open so would our little nosy vamp. See, logic. **– Finished Damon giving his best known and love smile.

_**- And you really think she will help us defeat Klaus.**_ _**I mean, there's no proof that we can trust her.**_

He paid attention to Elena's face, nop, there was no hint of sarcasm there, she truthfully and completely believe what she was saying, and of course with this couple it was always black or white, not a glint of grey. _**-**_ _**Elena, I don't recall saying such thing, sure she's a bitch and sure she only care about saving her own skin, but because of that it's that now we can trust she will help us even if it's just a little bit. Our enemy is her enemy and for that she needs us, but we must not give her entire credit, because if she needs to sell us out in order to protect herself she will.**_

_**- And after that Damon, what would you do?**_

He felt something behind his brother's words and if he could trust his instinct on knowing people's true intentions he would say it was jealousy, but that can't be true, therefore he let it slip to the back of his mind - _**Well Stefan, after or even now if she makes the slightest mistake I will gladly stake her myself.**_

And there she was, the cause of all evil, standing sexily on the threshold. Looking at her closely Damon must admit that those leader pants she is wearing can really accentuate her curves and he, a man full of desire, wouldn't mind get lost there. The only thing that troubled him was that she knows the effect she has on men and act upon that.

Slowly she makes her way towards the group, passing the couple and getting close to him. When she got there she took Damon's drink out of his hand and started to drink - _**Oh Dear Damon! I hope that when you do, stake me, can be in ways that I enjoy, and trust me I will enjoy it **_– Katherine said after a sip before making a trail of kisses from the shape of Damon's neck to his left earlobe **– **_**and to be honest that whip and chains you mentioned earlier really may do wonders to my stressed muscles, wanna play later? **_

Katherine was getting to Damon's nerves and desires, especially because right in front of his vision was Elena, the subject of Damon's latest sex dream, and having the look alike her giving him those ministrations was taking a big effort on his urges. But he is stronger than that therefore he must remain calm - _**Yeah, what about if a play to be a chiropractic and brake your neck several times? I´ll promise it will be rough.**_- Said an irritated Damon. _**– But aside from that, please refer in the future to spy others people conversations. I won`t look good on your charade of being a good girl and wanted to be on our side or maybe we may be planning ways to kill you.**_

_**- Good girl? Please don't tell me you are mistaken me for Elena, cause that would be just sick, and by the way, stop talking about the delicious things that you would do to me, remember there are innocent kids in the room…do you want to leave a scar on their minds. And about the conversation, you are a bored group, nothing you said interest me **_

Katherine was still playing with his ear, neck and shoulder, and despite Damon's irritation he found himself slowly giving in, automatically wrapping the slim waist, pulling her closer and making imaginary figure with his fingers on the expose skin available, neither of them oblivious of the glares sent by Stefan and Elena.

Suddenly the two of them stand up walking towards the nearest exit - _**Stefan let´s leave, suddenly the air has become toxic and unbreathable.**_

Katherine was actually enjoying the distress Elena felt - _**Sweetheart you sound so stiff, are you in need of a good fuck? Trust me, that can work magic with that snob attitude you have. Besides remember we are going to be working together, either you like it or not.**_

_**- Yes, we may be working together in the future, but not tonight. And about the snob attitude, I believe yours is bigger than mine and considering your past I don't see that your amount of fucking has changed that.**_

After saying that Elena and Stefan walked out of the room, leaving Damon and Katherine _**– uh! Fiery, I can probably see now what has called your attention about her. And speaking about that, you know there's more than one way we can work together.**_

Damon focused on Katherine's face trying so hard not to picture Elena, remembering that this person was someone cold, manipulative and basically a bitch _**– What? Need a toy in the bed.**_

She caress his cheek before answering _**– I must admit that it will happen and we both will enjoy it, cause that's just how good we are in that area, but my goal is Stefan you already know that and I know that you want Elena. I was thinking maybe we can work together, jealousy it's going to be our weapon to bring to the surface the feeling those two have.**_

He wanted to believe that, but he didn't want to build any hope around that idea _**– And in what universe you think that will work.**_

_**- Tell me you are just deluding yourself. From next room I heard how her heartbeat rose when she thought that we had some sort of agreement and I know you heard it too, maybe we can continuing provoking her, that way you can get what you want and I can get what I want.**_

_**- And what makes you so sure that my brother has any feelings for you? because as great motherfucker I can be, and i´m good at it, I will not lead my brother to perdition, meaning you.**_

_**- Oh what a sweet brother!… might remind me again how lusting after your brother´s girlfriend makes you better than me? **_- Damon turned his head to the right – **I thought so, b**_**ut being as good that I am, i´ll answer your question anyway. I know he still love me and you can confirm that yourself. First proof it´s that he still have, close to his heart, the necklace I gave him one hundred years ago, and the second it´s that he has tattooed on his forearm my favorite flower.**_

Katherine started to undress him, and thought he still did not believe her, he would not deny that it felt good what she was doing and answered with all his strength and pushed her against the wall.

He did not kiss her, because in his mind that will include any kind of love and caring, this was nothing close to it, this was lustful and primal sex, where clothes will be torn and their lips will smash against each other until they are swollen and purple before turning back to normal. He will not be gentle with her, he will punish her.

And with that, without saying the word, he agreed to the bargain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those who added the story to favorite and for jau0062 for that review. I just hope that you´ll like this chapter...this doesn´t have to much Delena per se, but eventually will be, there´s just a few things i need to get out of the way.**

**Cap. 2**

After that day they became an item, werever Damon was there was Katherine, always kissing each other and never seems to want to take away the hand of each other, when there was a meeting about what they would do about the originals she will always sit on top of him.

One night Damon walk in Stefan´s room and found him changing clothes, and saw it, the necklace that Katherine has describe to him. Stefan stand still, watching his brother – _Care to explain what it´s going on with you and katherine?_

_- Well little bro, after all these years i thought you were old enough to know what happens in bed between a man and a woman, but if you have to ask, i must say i feel sorry for Elena._

_- You know that´s not what i meant. After all she has put you trough, how can you just let her in your bed, just like nothing. Don´t you have a little selfsteem._

_- Well, some people think i have way to much of that, and as for your answer to your question, i´ll tell you what you want to know when you tell me why you still have that necklace on you neck._

Without giving a chance to answer Damon dissapear of the room leaving Stefan alone again, thinking exactly why he still had that necklace, he should have get rid of it years ago, but he couldn´t, it was a treasure to him, a memory of the time he have lied himself thinking he loved Katherine, that was just what it was, but why does it make him feel uncomfortable seeing his brother kissing her, having to listen in the nights when they´re having sex. "No! He did not care, all he care was his brother" and with that thought he keep doing what he was doing.

A few days later, he, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy were at Elena´s house, it was friday night and the group decided to watch movies at home.

- _I can´t believe that Damon its with her, after all he has suffer for her _– said Elena whithout notice that she was throwing the things that she had in her hands.

- _I could say that my brother is big and know what he´s doing, but i tried to talk to him and he wouldn´t listen to me, its just like old times, and i´m afraid that when she breaks his heart this time he will not recover._

_- Yeah, and it seems like she always knows what buttons to push just to make him go wild and i meant that in a not possitive way_ – said Bonnie remembering the time when Damon almost kill her, just because she would not help him to get in the tomb.

- _I cannot imagine myself loving someone for so long._

_- Well Jeremy it´s not just spending that much time loving someone, because i find that so romantic, it´s just that we all know that she doesn´t care about him, because she had all the opportunity and the time to look for him and just let him suffer._

_- Let´s not go that far Care, i mean just now, she knew that dagger were not meant to be used for vampires, that it would have kill him and she did not warn him. I just can´t imagine if we wouldn´t be able to tell him that, he would have died and she would just be happy, that´s what makes me angry._

_- Calm down Elena, don´t worry we will find a way to make him understand._ – Said Stefan holding Elena

In that moment Jenna and Alaric walk trough the door – _What happend Elena, are you alright? - _ When nobody answer she just keep talkin - _ I understand, i´m just the old lady in the room that knows nothing about the life._

_- Sorry, it just that we are worried about Damon, that´s all_

_- Elena, Why are you worried about him?_

_- It´s just that he´s seeing an old flame, but we think she´s just using him, like she did before._

_- Well there´s an old saying "there´s no blind that the one who doesn´t want to see", my advise to all of you it´s to be there when he get his heart broken, and support him because right now he will not believe anything you say, he´s infatuated._

_- You´re right, thanks aunt Jenna._

_- See? And you didn´t wanted to talk to me._

In that moment the doorbell sound, and Jenna went to open the door, finding on the threshold a girl that looked like Elena´s age, with a long red hair, and a sweet angel face.

_- Can i help you?_

_- I hope so, i´m looking for one of the salvatore´s brother and i was told that i could find at least one of them here, it´s that true?_

_- Yes, Stefan it´s here._

_- Good, care to invite me in? I must say i´m kind of old fashion and my mom tought me not to get inside of pleople´s houses if i don´t get an invitation._

_- Yeah, no problem, you can come in, they are in the living room watching a movie._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for those who likes this. Here´s another chapter, i´ll probably put the four episode today, i need to check it first.**

**Cap. 3**

Before he saw her, he felt it, the presence of another vampire besides him and Caroline, stronger than them and immediately another thought came to his mind when he saw Jenna walking with the girl next to her, have she being compel? Wasn´t she taking verbain everyday? The problem was that Jenna didn´t knew why that te was so important to her, she could easily decide not to drink it anymore.

_- Stefan this girl it´s looking for you._

Stefan gave a knowing look to the others to let them know that this girl wasn´t normal and appears that everyone catch up with him because nobody said anything, and for a moment he thought he saw in Jenna´s eyes a little of disappointment.

- _well it seems you don´t want to talk with me here, so i´ll just go out to buy an ice-cream. By the way Ric don´t forget to tell them what happened today, you know considering i will not be here_

After that Jenna took her purse and keys and went out, after a minute Bonnie started to use his mental powers to bring down the girl, and because they were stronger than before, it was affecting Stefan and Caroline, but the girl was impassive.

_- I´m assuming that you are the witch, am i correct? Continuing with that idea, let´s keep assuming that you were using your powers on me, and what? you were just expecting to be as powerful than an original?_

- _And what are you doing here?_

_- you must be the doppelganger, crap my cousin it´s just too stupid, don´t worry i don´t want to lift the curse, we can say that right now i´m on your side but not because i want to save you, it´s just that i can´t afford another war._

_- and what do you want from us?_

_- we can work together to bring down __Klauss__, i mean you are the ones that need me more._

_- then if you can do it by yourself then why come looking for us?_

_- __Because apparently you´__ve__ got my chevalier and i need a way to call my cousin´s attention, he´s been hiding from me, but enough of chit chat, what´s your decision ?_

_- __There are other peoples that are part of the team we must consult with them, we can meet at the boarding house, i´ll tell you how to get there and in a couple of days we can talk this out._ – Said Stefan writing down his address in a papel he saw in the table.

_- __Great. See you there oh and for those who where wondering if i compel that girl to let me in, i´ll say i didn´t. I just told her the truth, well just the part that she need it to know without freaking out...Consider that advise as part of my truce to you_

After that the girl walk out the door leaving the group alone. Alaric, who was quiet the whole time said -_ Sorry to put this now upon you, but that girl it´s not the only problem we´ve got. Just a couple hours ago Jenna and I found Isobel at the grill, and she kindly enough told us that we must tell the town that Elena is adopted._

- _And why she would do that?_

- _To gi__ve__ a chance to your big sister Katherine to walk in the town without being mistaken for you._

- _She told her about Katherine?_

- _At first when she mentioned the existence of a sister, the only thing that Jenna said was that they could introduce her as your cousin, and that´s when Isobel drop the__news that that was impossible because you two are twins, and she told him that she already meet her, confessing about that porsche kiss between Damon and Katherine, so that talk you´__ve__ got earlier you could easily ha__ve__ said the name Katherine and she will ha__ve__ an idea, and that´s why Jenna feels hurt now, because she knows we all know about her and did not tell her anything._

_Now what are we going to do about that?_

_- Thank her – _Everyone turn to watch Caroline like she had to heads.

_- Care are you insane?_

_- No, I think she´s right, think about it sis, this whole time one of your fears was that people in town started to misjudge you because of the things that Katherine could do, but if they know that you have a twin sister she can be judge for her own action._

_- And also will give us the opportunity to tell Jenna the truth, well minus the vampire, witches, werewolves, originals and curse things._

_- Tell her the part of the truth she needs to know without freaking out, something like that was that the original girl said, do you think she´s working with Isobel?_

_- I don´t think so, but maybe that´s one of the things we can ask her next time we meet her, now we need to talk to Jenna, she´s right here._

They all stayed watching to the hallway when they heard the door opens, and few seconds later Jenna was walking in with a big icecream.

_Those faces means one thing, you know that i know. Let me get a spoon, always bad news taste better with icecream, or make it easy so follow me to the kitchen._

**A.N**

**I want it to Jenna be part of this, even if it´s a little, next chapter i will prove that even without the vampires, witches, werewolves and curses it´s a fuck up situation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now this is my explanation to Aunt Jenna, but of course without revealing anything magical or supernatural.**

**Cap. 4**

- _I think we should let Stefan, Elena and Ric talk with you._

- _Jer__ you´re part of this family too._

- _But i already know this and we need to check something at the boarding house. Guys we´ll see you there._

- _Alright_

Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy went to the boarding house, the others did as Jenna told them, watching her look in the cabinets for a spoon and stand in front of Elena – _Tell me Elena, how fuck up this really it´s._

- _First of all i wanna tell you how sorry i am for not telling you before, but as you say it´s really fuck up, sometimes it feels like a nightmare, and i didn´t want you to be part of it, i want it this place to be the one freak out zone i could just be in. - _ In the middle of her speech Elena started to cry and Jenna forget that she was mad at her an went to hold her.

- _Sorry sweetheart, but c´mon try me, i know you´ll feel better when you let it out._

- _Ok__, here i go. I found out that the persons i knew my whole life weren´t my parents that they were just my uncles, that the man i knew as my uncle it´s in fact my father, then i meet my biological mother that faked her death to get a new life away of her husband who happens not only to be my history teacher but it´s also dating my aunt. That same time i learn that i ha__ve__ a twin sister that dated my boyfriend and his brother at the same time a few years ago, and now it´s back to recuperate i don´t know which Salvatore brother, because sometimes she claimed to lo__ve__ Stefan while she´s sleeping with Da__mon__...oh and i forget the part where my real mother ha__ve__ also slept with Da__mon__...and that´s about it._

- _Wow, that´s really fuck up. Now i understand why you didn´t tell me about it, and why Ric at first hated Damon, but how come you two became friends, and Stefan now that i know this i really need your true intentions with Elena._

- _Let me go first Stefan. In the beginning i hated him not just because my wife slept with him, but because he was the last person that saw her, i thought he had murdered her, but when i found out that __she just faked her death just to look for John i stopped believing her altogether, by that time, i´__ve__ already had meet you and i was starting to feel something for you. And as far as my friendship with Da__mon__ goes, when i started to interact with him i found out that his bad boy attitude it was just an act, now we all know that, but we just keep pretending he can fool us because otherwise he will shut us down._

- _Thank you Ric for being honest with me, i´m still mad at you, but i appreciate this. – _Jenna said looking at Alaric while he mouthed I love you towards her, she gave him a small smile and nod - _ Now you Stefan._

- _Well i meet Katherine a few years ago, she is wild, confident, beautiful and sexy, and she knows it and acts upon that. I fell for that, for her ways, in the beginning everything was great, but of course it was just the two of us, because Da__mon__ was on a trip, but when he came back his attitude call her attention and she seduced him, and he fell for her. When we found out that she was with the both of us at the same time we told her to decide, and that was when she decide to fake her death._

- _So, like mother like daughter._

- _I think Isobel ga__ve__ the idea to Katherine, i mean by that time they were not living together and that was after she disappear from my life, i´m just guessing because even after a year of marriage she never told me she had a kid when she was sixteen, __much less__ that it was twin._

- _Thanks Ric, anyway after that the relationship between Damon and I was strange, he never believed that she had died, and it turns out that he was right, but he blame me for it, we fought a lot and i couldn´t stand it, not just the fight but the town itself, i couldn´t be in a place where i had a history with Katherine, so i just took off and came back to mystic falls._

- _Where you find Katherine´s twin sister. So tell me Stefan, is she a replacement of her? It´s that what Da__mon__ thinks too?_

- _I know how it looks like, being honest at first i was shocked when a saw Elena and yes it was the first thing that call my attention, imagined find someone who looks exactly like the woman you lo__ve__, but then i started to meet the woman underneath the appearance and fell for her, she is the opposite of Katherine, but still there are a few things that are alike. –_ The use of the present tense of the verb love did not go unnoticed to Elena, who decided no to say anything about it, specially in front of her aunt.

- _And if you were apart of Damon, how he is in this city._

- _Well he had promised to make my life miserable, that´s why he came here but after found out about Elena he stayed. After a while Elena make friend with my brother and was that friendship that helps us to sol__ve__ our problems and the reason why we are speaking again. _

- _Isobel told me about the kiss, did Damon knew that it was Katherine?_

- _No, he thought it was me he was kissing._

- _This is bigger than what i thought, it´s too much to process, but i will do gradually...Now all i have to do it´s meet her properly, considering i have already see her._

**After this i was thinking to put the conversation at the Grill between Jenna, Alaric and Isobel. So tell me what you think. **


End file.
